


One Hour

by japastiel



Series: étoiles dans les yeux [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BlackIce, Crack, Dancing, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Goldenfrost, M/M, hot dad au, mush, sexy talk, super sweet fluff, under 1000 words, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's attempt at being romantic for Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

"I know how to dance!" Jack protests swatting away Koz's outstretched hand with the remote. Even after Koz pushes the sofa, taking a protesting Jack with it, to the back wall and stuffing the rug under the coffee table and relocating them as far as both would go into the kitchen, Jack would have none of it. The living room is a perfect wooden dance floor that Jack intends to not make use of. Koz admires his handy work and saunters to the sofa.

"Jack I've seen you dance. And you are-" he leers and traps Jack between outstretched arms, bowing down to ghost his lips over Jack's ear, "very, very good at what you do." 

Jack arches into Koz's neck and buzzes with approval, "Mmm-hmmm."

Koz pushes away before Jack can do anything and drops a vinyl disc on the turntable. 

"But I want to teach you how to waltz, foxtrot or, anything-," he looks over his shoulder pointedly at Jack, "so that my family won't have a heart attack at my cousin's wedding."

Jack huffs, "Maybe just dance with Emily? No-one will notice if I don't dance."

Koz returns to the sofa and finally gets his fingers entwined with Jack's. 

"Well, that's not the point," he lightly taps Jack in the center of his hoodie clad chest, "I want to dance with you." Koz pecks Jack on the temple and tugs at his hand, "C'mon. It's not that hard."

Koz pulls up the reluctant, bare-footed Jack, keeping one hand meshed with Jack's while he pushes play on the turntable. It crackles to life and music drifts slowly out of the speakers, filling the room with Elvis' syrupy voice. Koz wraps his free arm around Jack, never letting their other hands part. 

"Plus, today is Valentine's Day. I know you noticed because of the delightful present you sent me at work." Jack crinkles his nose as he chuckles. "Yeah, I thought that would brighten your day, you know, cause of all that paperwork and email crap you have to do; and I know how you can Hoover down chocolate." 

Jack grins stupidly wide.

"Well, maybe don't send me a five pound box of chocolates with a card explaining that it takes one hour of rigorous sex to burn off five pieces in the largest font you could find."

"You said you were free this weekend!"

Koz hums thoughtfully. "I am, actually."

"Well, at least we've ironed out our plans."

Koz purposely steps on Jack's bare foot.

"Ow! Watch it big-foot!"

Koz swings Jack out and twirls him back in for a swift dip and pecks him on the lips.

"Love you."

"Oh, man, you are SUCH a sap, Kozzy." Jack grins and follows Koz's lead across the floor until they are back in sync.

"See, you're a natural." Koz exhales into Jack's winter white hair.

Koz's steps are purposefully too large until they're too close. He abandons his chaste hold on Jack's waist and grips Jack's cheek to tilt his face upwards. He strokes the fine hairs on his neck that are getting long again. He presses his forehead down to Jack's, "I love you so much."

Jack bites bashfully on his lip, "love you too, Kozzy."

Koz presses his lips firmly to Jack's. The nickname really did grow on him, and he hasn't tired of hearing Jack say it.

Before the song ends , they're simply swaying to the beat in the middle of the dim living room with the moonlight and Elvis telling them how some things are meant to be.


End file.
